


I Just Called

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't eavesdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called

## I Just Called

by Fyrbyrd

They own me.

What a PG by me!

* * *

**I JUST CALLED ...**  
By Frybyrd 

Blair decided to surprise Jim. He knew he was on stakeout in a rented house, at the beach. 

It was dark when Blair reached the house. The lights were on and he saw Jim reclining on the divan, he was talking on the phone. Blair decided to give him a pleasant surprise. He pushed open the window. 

"I need to get it fixed real soon. Well it won't stay up long enough... No I think it has been stretched about as far as it can go... No, it goes up and down all right... No, nuts aren't too tight, they're nice and loose... I can get it up but it tends to flop after a while, but I want to use it tomorrow... desperately." 

Blair was stunned. 

"Get a new one... but it has... sentimental value... I've been using it so long... What am I gonna do when it gets hot... You think it needs major surgery!... No, I couldn't do that to it, as I said I need it tomorrow... I plan on using it all day." 

Blair looked down at his pants and shook his head. 

"You think it's the effects of the sun and the sea? But I use it in other places... Well, by the pool, I like it on picnics too." 

Blair grinned in remembrance. 

"Oh, all right, tell me how to do that. Uh ha... hold it tight... yes, twist it as far as it will go... prop it up for a while in the sun... put some grease on it... let it up and down a while... give it a good jerk until it pops into place... then you think it should stay up all day... will it come down later?" 

Blair squirmed and decided he didn't like the sound of that. Maybe he should go home. 

"And what about the other thing I told you about? Well, I don't get as much enjoyment out of it that I used to... It seems to get a little flat... Of course I pump it up every time I use it. Of course it's big enough! I'm the only one that uses it, I should know... Tight, no, it's usually just right... I get a lot of fun out of it... Ooh, that sounds nasty, but I don't think it is." 

Blair decided he was not sticking around, but his foot was caught in something. 

"What, lemon juice... smooth it all over it... soak it in water. Give it a good squeeze... yeah, I think I can take it from there." 

Jim put down the phone. He heard a rustling outside his window and moved to investigate. He saw it was Blair and he went to rescue him. 

"Don't touch me!" said Blair when he saw Jim. 

"What are you doing there?" 

"I... I wanted to make sure you were alone." 

"I am now, come inside. I was going to get you to come this weekend anyway." 

"Ah, no, Jim. I think I had better get back." 

"Why when you are here. Haven't you missed me? I've missed you and I can't wait to get you in bed." 

Jim did not know why Blair suddenly went pale. 

"Blair?" 

"I said don't touch me. I heard you on the phone." 

"Phone?" 

"Yes phone." 

Jim seemed confused. "I was only trying to get my beach umbrella and water tube fixed." 

Blair's eyes looked stunned, then he put on a wide grin. "Come on Jim, I can't wait for you to get me in bed." 

Blair extracted himself from the bushes and ran inside. Jim followed with a grin on his face. 

"So, Blair thought I was talking about him, hey?" 

Blair was on the bed already. Jim went over to him and kissed him, maneuvering Blair's arms behind his back and began tying him up with the cord of his robe which he tied to the bed head. 

"Jim, what are you up to?" 

Jim made sure he was secure then he got off the bed and stood there grinning. 

"Now what were those instructions...?" 

Blair tried desperately to get free. But Jim laughed, turned him over and enjoyed himself. 

* * *

End I Just Called by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
